


För alltid i minne, aldrig att glömma

by pigalle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bucky Proposing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a ringbox in a box in a box in a box..., frieri, like a russian doll made out of boxes
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det är Steves födelsedag och Bucky friar genom en rysk docka av lådor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	För alltid i minne, aldrig att glömma

**Author's Note:**

> Det är mycket möjligt att det finns stavfel här och där, ber om ursäkt för det.

De är alla samlade på den gemensamma våningen för att fira Steves födelsedag. Tony har aktiverat något, så fyrverkerierna kan inte höras in, och det är Bucky tacksam för. Någonting säger honom att han inte är den enda. Musik spelas i bakgrunden på låg volym, någonting Bucky tror kan vara från innan kriget.

De har redan ätit middag, och sitter nu i sofforna. Bucky delar en med Steve, och de har en varsin öl i handen. Alkoholen gör inget för varken Bucky eller Steve, men just nu bryr sig inte Bucky särskilt mycket. Han är bara glad att få vara här med Steve, utan att någon försöker döda dem eller de försöker döda varandra.

Bucky ligger halvt lutad mot Steve som har sin arm uppe på soffans ryggstöd. Steve ska öppna sina presenter snart, men för tillfället väntar de medan Tony är iväg och hämtar något. Bucky är osäker om han borde vara orolig, för Tony har redan varit borta över 20 minuter. Han har lärt sig att alltid förvänta sig det värsta, största eller mest makabra av honom. Han är lite lik vad Bucky kan minnas av Howard.

En lätt ljusblixt skymtar förbi utanför, och när Bucky tittar dit ser han Tony i Iron Man dräkten och ett stort paket. Inslagningen är slarvig och visar mycket av föremålets form. Det är nästan för enkelt att se att det är en motorcykel. Dörren öppnas - förmodligen av Jarvis efter Tonys kommando - och Tony skyndar sig att släpa in paketet, men Bucky hinner ändå höra flera fyrverkerierna.

"Jag skickade upp ditt i hissen", säger Tony med en snabb blick mot Bucky. Som på beställning öppnas hissdörrarna och visar ett stort fyrkantigt paket. Det finns inte en chans att se vad det kan vara, och det hade varit precis Buckys mening när han slog in det.

Steve öppnar motorcykeln först, och är till och med så snäll att han låtsas se förvånad ut över innehållet. Men hans glädje är dock inte spelad. För någon vecka sedan kraschade han sin förra i en fight mot någon skurk Bucky har redan glömt, och har sedan dess varit utan sitt favoritfordon.

Natasha ger honom en box med alla Harry Potter filmer och säger att han ska titta på dem med Bucky. Hon har länge tjatat om Harry Potter, försökt fått dem att läsa böckerna, men Steve har aldrig riktigt haft ro att läsa, och nu har Bucky ofta svårt att hitta rätt typ av stillasittande koncentration för att läsa. Natasha måste tillslut ha kommit på en kompromiss.

Steve ser ut så som Bucky kan komma ihåg att han såg ut på julafton när han kommer till Buckys present. Ändå är han försiktigt när han metodiskt tar bort presentpapperet  tejpbit för tejpbit. När han fått upp toppen på kartongen sitter han och bara stirrar för ett ögonblick, med munnen öppen på ett sätt som för Buckys tankar åt ett håll som inte är helt passande med tanke på sällskapet.

Tillslut lyfter Steve upp den inslagna stora lådan ur den endast något större lådan han precis öppnat. Än en gång tar han bort presentpapperet med samma metodiska försiktighet som tidigare. Hans förvåning är något svagare när han igen hittar en inslagen låda.

Detta fortsätter så många gånger att de andra tillslut tappar fokus på öppnandet och börjar med andra saker. För det mesta är dessa andra saker snacks-ätande och konverserande.

När lådan är lika stor som en skolåda - det  _ är _ en skolåda - blir Buckys fokus och upphetsning större. Steve är nästan framme nu. Den här lådan är full med skumgummi liknande kuber som Steve måste leta igenom en stund innan han hittar näst inslagna låda i storlek med en ask. Det här är den sista lådan, men Steve inser uppenbarligen inte detta eftersom han behandlar den precis som de närmsta tiotal lådor han öppnat.

Papperet av, locket avlyft. För först gången på många lådor ser Steve förvånad ut. Han lyfter upp den lilla smyckesasken - ringask för att vara specifik.

Bucky vet att ingen av de andra har någon fokus på honom eller Steve, men det skulle inte spela någon roll om de gjorde det för Bucky känner sig som att han och Steve är helt ensamma i världen.

Steve öppnar asken.

Han blinkar några gånger, stirrar ner på innehållet. Det är en relativt simpel ring, men den liknar så gott Bucky kom ihåg den ring Sarah alltid hade på sig, och som Steve fick när hon dog men som måste ha försvunnit någon gång efter att Steve hamnade i isen.

Steve sa alltid att han skulle ge den ringen till sin framtida fru.

Nu får Bucky göra det, fast lite omvänt.

Steve tittar upp på Bucky, och han måste se den outtalade frågan i Buckys ögon. Han slänger sig fram in i Bucky med sina armar runt Buckys hals. Hans mun kittlar Buckys nyckelben när han om och om igen viskar, "Ja!", mot Buckys hud. Bucky ler som en galning, känner hur huden spänner runt munnen av ansträngning att le så stort. Han har väntat på det här, väntat så länge att äntligen få - kunna - fria till Steve.

Ställningen börjar bli något obekväm, så han drar Steve till sin famn och läggar armarna om honom. Håller Steve tätt intill sig.

“Vad-” Bucky hör någon säga, men han bryr sig inte. Han är så lycklig.

“Gråter du?” Hör han Tony säga, och när han känner efter, så ja, han gråter tydligen. Inte mycket, men tillräckligt för att lämna några blöta spår nerför hans kind.

“Varför gråter du?” frågar Natasha. “Vad är fel?”

“Faktiskt”, säger Sam och tittar ner mot golvet där Bucky ser ringasken - Steve måste ha tappat den när han slängde sig in i Buckys famn - “så tror jag inte att något är fel.”

Natasha upptäcker det först efter det, och det slinker ur henne ett förvånat “Wow.”

Nog för att Steve och Bucky inte har sagt något om deras förhållande till de andra, men han trodde i alla fall att Natasha hade räknat ut det vid det här laget.

“Är det där en ring!?” utbrister Tony, och bryter mystikens förtrollning.

Steve börjar räta sig upp, och Bucky släpper motvilligt efter på omfamningen för att han ska kunna sätta sig upp. Långsamt, utan att släppa blicken från Bucky, böjer sig Steve fram och plockar upp ringasken. Han studerar den ett ögonblick till, för att sedan lyfta upp den och trä den på sitt ringfinger. Han lyfter tillbaka blicken till Bucky och säger igen, “Ja.” Det är som att han har glömt bort att de andra är närvarande.

“Grattis!” Det är Clint som bryter Steve ur det, och Bruce följer direkt eftermen en klapp på först Steves och sedan Buckys axel.

Thor tar fram en flaska med något som från tomma intet och häller upp i två glas. “Det är mjöd från Asgård, starkare får ni leta efter.” Bucky känner att Thor har rätt redan på första lilla klunken.

Bucky ler ett litet leende till Steve, som genast svarar det, och för en stund är de tillbaka i en egen liten värld.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
